Eine Nacht am Feuer
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Minerva McGonagall und Xiomara Hooch verbringen einen ruhigen Abend Zuhause. Was machen die Lehrer, wenn kein Schüler in Sichtweite ist?MMXH femmeslash; One Shot; AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


_Die Originalgeschichte ist hier bei ffnet unter „**A Night By the Fire**" von **EverTheDreamer** zu finden…_

_Übersetzung von Mr-Spock /wink/  
_

_Beta-Arbeit von Lapislazuli_

_Keinem von uns gehört einer der beschriebenen Charaktere und keine von uns verdient auch nur einen lausigen Cent damit._

Die Personen sind ein kleines bisschen OOC - denke ich. Man könnte auch sagen, Minerva zeigt sich von einer eher unerwarteten Seite... /hust/

Aber: Selber lesen macht schlau!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Eine Nacht am Feuer**

Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht als die strenge Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor und Verwandlungslehrerin, Minerva McGonagall, schließlich für diesen Abend die Feder niederlegte. Während sie für gewöhnlich streng aussah, war es an diesem Abend anders. Zum Beispiel trug sie ihr Haar offen und nicht in dem üblichen festen Knoten und sie war sehr entspannt. Es war nicht, als ob sie müde gewesen wäre, ihre Mitgliedschaft im Orden hatte sie an lange Nächte gewöhnt. Sie hatte einfach nur entschieden, dass es lächerlich war, ihre Augen weiterhin anzustrengen, um die Arbeiten der Sechsklässler zu benoten. Dafür hätte sie am kommenden Tag genügend Zeit. Sie seufzte auf und sah zu ihrer Freundin und Geliebten hinüber. Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und stellte sich hinter Xiomara Hooch, um ihr die Schultern zu massieren. Sie wusste die Antwort schon, bevor sie überhaupt den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen und dennoch fragte sie:  
„Was liest du da?"

Xiomara stöhnte.

„Das fühlt sich so gut an. So entspannend."

Sie klappte ihr Buch zu, behielt aber einen Finger zwischen den Seiten und hob es hoch, um es Minerva zu zeigen und damit ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Minerva lachte.

„Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, schon wieder?", fragte sie. „Kennst du nicht schon das ganze Buch auswendig?"

Xiomara drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl herum und sah Minerva gespielt indigniert an.

„Nur zu deiner Information, ich hatte beinahe die Gründer vergessen."

Das war eine glatte Provokation. In Wahrheit war Xiomara Hooch eine der wenigen, die das komplette Buch im Kopf hatten, Wort für Wort, von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite, noch bevor sie jemals auf einem Besen geflogen war.

Minerva starrte sie an und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Du lügst. Du hast noch niemals eine Winzigkeit vergessen, die auch nur so gerade eben etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum du während des ersten Jahres unserer Verabredungen meinen Namen behalten hast, ist der, dass ich mit dir im Quidditch-Team war."

Xiomara zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ das Theater sein.

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut, Ich kann nichts vor dir verheimlichen. Aber das ist nicht ganz richtig, ich kannte deinen Namen. Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass du eine fantastische Jägerin warst. Es hatte mehr zu tun mit…" Ihre Augen wanderten von Minervas Gesicht herab und über ihren Körper.

Minerva lachte und schlug Xiomara scherzhaft auf den Arm.

„Hör auf damit! Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen wollen, dass du nur aufgrund meines Körpers an mir interessiert warst!"

„Das war nicht der einzige Grund. Außerdem hatte ich ein Gerücht gehört. Welches übrigens nicht nur ein Gerücht war, wie ich für meinen Teil zugeben muss."

Minerva sah geschockt aus.

„Was war das für ein Gerücht?"  
„Es hieß, dass du ein erstaunlicher Fick seiest." Xiomara lachte.

Minervas Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr.

„Die Leute hatten davon gehört?"

„Es war also wahr?", fragte Xiomara, ehrlich erschrocken.

Minervas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spielerischen Lächeln.

„Du warst nicht die Einzige, die ziemlich herumgekommen ist, während sie auf ein Date wartete", informierte sie ihre Geliebte.

Xiomara war dafür bekannt gewesen, dass sie ziemlich… Nun, dezent ausgedrückt, könnte man sagen, dass sie einige Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte.Minerva wich etwas zurück. Xiomara ergriff ihre Hand.

„Wer?" Ihre Augen bettelten.

Minerva gab nach.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, und anscheinend willst du es wissen: Albus. Und Severus. Und Poppy."  
Hoochs Augen weiteten sich erheblich. Minerva biss sich auf die Lippe und ließ sich auf der Armlehne des Sessels Xiomara gegenüber nieder.

„Und Sibyll", fügte sie abschließend hinzu.

„**Verdammt**, Minnie! Du hast den Schulleiter flachgelegt? Von der verrückten alten Fledermaus mal ganz zu schweigen? Und… Severus?"

„Nun, ich war ziemlich deprimiert, weil ich gehört hatte, dass du wieder mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen warst und ich zuviel Feuerwhisky intus hatte… Und Albus hatte mich gefunden, wie ich am Quidditch-Feld saß, sturzbetrunken, und er bot mir an, mich zu meinem Zimmer zurückzubringen. Unterwegs habe ich angefangen zu reden. Und ich habe ihn zum Reden gebracht. Er gab zu, dass er in mich verliebt war. Und, wie gesagt, ich war ziemlich hinüber, also habe ich ihn auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einfach in sein Zimmer gezogen. Und… lass es mich mal so sagen, der Feuerwhisky war mir ziemlich zu Kopf gestiegen und am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in seinem Bett auf und habe zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Danach weigerte er sich jahrelang, mir überhaupt in die Augen zu sehen." Minerva lachte.

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht Severus", sagte Xiomara, ebenfalls lachend.Sie hatten die Ebene der Eifersucht weit hinter sich gelassen. Sie wussten beide, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

Minerva stöhnte auf.

„Muss ich wirklich?"

Xiomara nickte.

„Nun, man könnte sagen, dass das ein Experiment war. Weißt du, mir war bewusst geworden, dass ich mit Männern so gar nichts anfangen konnte, aber ich wollte sicher gehen." Minerva lachte. „Ich habe Severus alles erklärt und er war nur zu bereit, mir in diesem Punkt behilflich zu sein. Ich nehme mal an, dass er auch von diesem Gerücht gehört hatte. Immerhin war das erst nach der ganzen Sache mit Albus. Und ich wollte das mal nüchtern erleben. Weil ich so sternhagelvoll war, als ich mit Albus zusammen war, konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, ob es mir gefallen hatte oder ob ich überhaupt etwas empfunden habe."

Xiomaras Augen weiteten sich.

„Gefühlsmäßig, du Tölpel!" Minerva lachte wieder.

„Aber Sibyll", wiederholte Xiomara.

„Mir fällt auf, dass du nicht nach Poppy fragst", führte Minerva aus.

„Nun ja…", sagte Xiomara, „du warst nicht die einzige, die was mit ihr hatte."

Xiomara und Minerva lachten.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht. All diese Jahre und schlussendlich gibst du zu, dass du nur aufgrund dieser Gerüchte und meines Körpers an mir interessiert warst", lachte Minerva.

„Sei nicht albern, Min. Ich habe mich für dich interessiert, weil ich wusste, was für ein mitfühlender Mensch du bist. Ich war in Hochstimmung, als du endlich ‚ja' sagtest. Dein Körper, obgleich eine Gabe Gottes, war nicht der Grund, warum ich dich mochte. Er war schon etwas, das mir gefiel, aber nicht der Grund, warum du mir gefallen hast. Wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre, hätte ich dich schon viel früher gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehst. Aber du hast mir mehr bedeutet als ein nur flüchtiges Abenteuer", sagte Xiomara aufrichtig und vertrieb damit augenblicklich den scherzhaften Grundton aus ihrer Unterhaltung.

Minerva Augen glänzten tränenfeucht.  
„Oh, Mara!"  
Minerva sprang auf, rannte zu Xiomara und riss sie in eine Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Xiomara, obwohl ein wenig erschrocken, war damit zufrieden und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Als Minerva Xiomara wieder aus der Umarmung entließ, sagte sie:

„Ich gehe zu Bett. Kommst du auch, Liebste?" Minerva steuerte auf ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer zu.

„Nein, ich bleibe noch etwas auf. Ich bin nicht müde."  
Sie öffnete ihr Buch und begann darin zu lesen.

„Und genau darum...", begann Minerva von der Türschwelle aus, „geht es mir."

Xiomara legte ihr Buch ab, drehte sich um und starrte Minerva an. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie einen Zauberspruch benutzt und trug nun ihr Nachtgewand, welches ziemlich transparent war.

Xiomara Hooch grinste.

„Ich sehe schon, ich hab dich gründlich unterrichtet!"

„Du hast mich gar nichts gelehrt. Tatsächlich gibt es da noch so einige Dinge, die ich dich lehren wollte."

Minerva McGonagall drehte sich herum und schlenderte in ihr Zimmer.

Xiomara Hooch brauchte volle dreißig Sekunden, um aus ihrem Sessel aufzuspringen und in den Raum zu hechten, in dem Minerva gerade verschwunden war. In ihrer Eile schleuderte sie das Buch achtlos von sich.

Gekicher war zu hören, während "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten", das im Feuer gelandet war, im Kamin verbrannte.

In dieser Nacht würde niemand mehr lesen…

**Ende**

* * *

Okeee, das ist nicht die "typische" McGonagall, aber ich fand die Vorstellung amüsant, dass sie ein "bad girl" gewesen sein sollte, deshalb habe ich die Story übersetzt. Zum Glück hat Lyss mir das erlaubt! /sigh/

Wie sieht es aus mit einem kleinen Review für uns alle? /zwinker/


End file.
